


The Treats In Tricks

by LilyWilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWilliams/pseuds/LilyWilliams
Summary: Shantiel Potter made preparations for the first Potter family Halloween party but a wonderfully happy trick becomes a treat.





	The Treats In Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!
> 
> I intended this to be for Halloween but sickness took over but I chose to go with the muse! Backstory time, this one shot was inspired by something that I wrote years ago with my best friend, Rachael Clawson. What we wrote then, was our lifeline during a very rough time for both of us. We made a pact with each other that we would see it through to the end. Who know we wrote FOUR stories together! The best time ever! 
> 
> I felt that the couple that we wrote about didn’t have a finished story. Their journey is not completed, I asked Rachael if I could write an one-shot of what we created because it had inspired me. I hope you enjoy this piece and feedback is very welcomed!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> LilyWilliams

Both Shantiel and Ginny sat out the very last of the Halloween treats that the blonde made for the Potters’ first Halloween together as a married couple. Harry requested time off from Auror training in order to be there. Mad-Eye Moody understood that the past three months were rather difficult on the newly wedded couple. He said it would be the perfect surprise for Shan. Plus, they could properly celebrate their new life together. Harry figured that he could turn the anniversary of his parents’ death into something beautiful. Which very much surprised the blonde young woman but also reminded her of his amazing ability to look past the darkness to find the light in everything. The very reason why she loved him so much. 

Harry had come home to what seemed to be the same splendorous setting of a Hogwarts feast. Right down to the hovering candle-lit Jack-O’-Lanterns scattered across the ceiling of their small cottage. He smiled a bit at the precisely placed spider webs, his wife obviously went all out. His senses picked up on the delicious scents of Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and his favorite, Treacle Tarts waifing from the kitchen. Followed by the sound of his sweet wife.

“Thank you for the help, Ginny,” Shantiel said, setting the last of the baked treats on the serving table. “Just want to make sure everything is perfect.” This was her first dinner party outside of the cold, stuffy parties the Biggs would throw. It was usually a contest to see who had the purest wizarding blood. 

The redheaded young woman sat down the bowl of Pumpkin Juice and embraced her best friend. “It’s nothing and you are most welcome,” she smiled, knowing how excited Shantiel was to have her husband home, even if it was only for a couple days. “I get it, I do...It has been miserable without Draco since he got the Potions’ Master positions at Hogwarts.” Both of their husbands were accepted into their careers at the same time. Along with Luna’s husband, Neville Longbottom as the new Herbology Professor. 

“You’re the best,” the blonde said appreciatively, she could see how irrational she was being. Deep down, Harry would just be happy to spend time with her. “How is Draco liking being on the other side of Hogwarts?” She asked honestly intrigued. A part of her envisioned him as a blonde Professor Snape. 

“He said that the students are completely insufferable,” Ginny giggled, rolling her eyes. “Sound like anyone we know?” There was a moment of silence before they bursted out laughing at the thought. After a few moment, Ginny smiled in excitement. “Now to get you ready, fair unicorn.” She pulled Shan up the back staircase to the bedroom to change into their costumes. Ginny came up with the idea that Shantiel should be an unicorn. At first, all she could picture was the Muggle party version with two people inside a cartoonish creature. However, she hadn’t needed to worry because Ginny had her own creation in mind. 

Within the hour, Ginny had contoured Shantiel’s features with white, pink, purple, blue, and silver make up. Her eyes were magically changed from pale blue to majestic violet for the night. Clear jewels were braided neatly in Shan’s silvery hair. She wore a crystal tiara with a clear horn protruding out from the middle of it. Strands of clear jewels wrapped around the horn. Shan’s dress had a sense of familiarity to it, but the young woman couldn’t place where it was from. It was made out of a reflective white material that shimmered in the light. It flowed down and around her feet with a tail matching her hair hanging elegantly down to the back of her legs. Long see through sequined sleeves covered her arms and the ends had white tuffs of fur. She wore dark gray gloves and shoes. Nothing short of magical. 

“Ginny...” Shantiel said in total awe of her reflection in the mirror. “This is...incredible...” She said turning to the side, impressed. Ginny smiled, proud of what she had done. 

“Yeah, your mum, mine, Luna and I altered the dress you wore to Slughorn’s Christmas Party Fifth Year. When Harry fell in love with you. I thought it would be perfect for this,” Ginny said adjusting the skirt as she spoke. Shan whirled around to face the other young woman. It didn’t even look like the same dress but more elegant. It meant a lot that the redheaded young woman understood how precious it was. The two hugged again. “But it needs something else,” Ginny said causing Shan to be confused. Why would her costume need anything else? It would take away from what was already there or add too much to it. “Be right back.” Before Shan could even protest, Ginny left the room. 

Minutes passed and Shan was starting to get worried, had Ginny gotten distracted by guests who were arriving for the party. “Ginny?” Shan said walking to the door, not hearing any other voices from downstairs. “Ginny?” She slightly jumped when the door opened again. “Find what you were looking for?” She asked assuming it was her best friend returning from her search.

“If you mean the most beautiful Unicorn, then yes I have,” Harry’s voice said from behind the door. He stepped into the bedroom, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. There were detailed scaly skeletal designs on the shirt and pants. From his shoulder blades, brilliantly crafted wings stuck out behind him. They seemed to be built out of wires and bendable metals. A black torn cloth covered the painted frame creating more of the dragon-like appearance of the true creatures. Smaller pieces of material were sewn on as the wings’ veins. His emerald green eyes were even more striking due to the black and grey make up used on his face. The old scar on his forehead looked like a crack in his skulled forehead. His hair even perfectly matched his mane. 

“Harry!” Shan said overjoyed and excited to see her husband after nearly four months. She ran to him forgetting about her dress. “When did you get here?” She asked him once they broke apart from their kiss. 

Instead of answering, Harry caressed her cheek and taking in her beauty. Which never ceased to amaze him, he felt that it just kept getting more exquisite. “An hour ago, Ginny came down to help me change,” he said, a lopsided grin crossed his face. 

“Well, she is a true artist,” Shan draped her arms around his neck, giving him another light kiss. Harry pressed his forehead against his wife’s happy to be with her. They stayed that way for awhile before she giggled again. “We should go down stairs, our guests are probably waiting for us.” Shan was also content with staying right there. 

Harry began to sway lightly, his hands around her waist. “Probably should...” He said taking her hand and twirling her in front of him. “Probably are.” She spun into him as they continued to slow dance together. They ended up spending the entire night, dancing in their bedroom. To their surprised, no one even bother them. It was the perfect ideal party that Shan could ever hopeful.


End file.
